


About A Birthday

by LeafZelindor



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks, F/M, Fluff, M/M, silly birthday stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't celebrate his birthday any more. Roxy is going to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About A Birthday

23\. A story about a birthday.

  
About A Birthday

 

Merlin was amused by the young ones. They weren't exactly being subtle about what they were doing. He'd heard from no less than three sources already that Roxy and Eggsy were trying to find out his, and Harry's birth dates.   
Harry's had passed some months back. He was relatively safe from whatever shenanigans they were up to. Eggsy would probably be a bit angry that Harry avoided celebrating Merlin hardly blamed him though.

Since joining Kingsman, neither man had celebrated their birthday. There wasn't a point when you might be dead before it came about again. Merlin was wary though. His birthday had yet to pass this year. And, his mother had reminded him in her last phone call, it was falling on spring solstice, just as it had the year he was born. She told him he was her special spring child. It had been a never ending source of torture for him actually growing up. It'd been a relief almost to have an excuse not to celebrate any more. Outside of listening to her phone calls on his birthday.

He was fairly sure Roxy would never figure it out though. Few of the knights knew each others birthdays. Only a few even celebrated any more. Obviously Eggsy and Roxanne did. Gawain did as well, because as he put it, it was a valid excuse to drink. Percival hadn't since the former Lancelot's death. Nobody blamed him.

It was safe to say that Merlin was not expecting it when he let himself into his office early on the morning of his birthday and found streamers everywhere, bloody purple and black things. And balloons proudly declaring his birthday. There was a cake on his desk, and several cards. None of the, perpetrators were in sight though. That didn't mean they were safe. He knew exactly who would have done this.

Then he noticed the small card with a very lovely blue bow that had been placed very carefully in between the cake and his chair. The very nicely written name, done with fine hand writing had him curious. “Merlin” was all it said. The bow was set to the side so that his name was clear and the ribbon looked far to perfect to untie. With a quiet sigh Merlin moved over and settled himself into the chair, reaching out to gently pick up the thick paper. He eased the bow off of it and then turned it over. The flap was tucked in, instead of sealed, he gently eased it apart and then pulled out the folded up bit of paper inside.

 

_Dear Merlin,_

_I understand you don't celebrate birthday's any more, however, I hope you will accept my challenge today. If you find me, before 7pm, I have a surprise for you._   
_I hope you follow my instructions, and let yourself enjoy your birthday gifts._

_Your Secret Admirer_

_PS: Check your safe._

 

Merlin sat back a moment. He was fairly sure he recognized the handwriting, Roxy's. He wondered, if he should accept this challenge though. It almost seemed childish, secret admirers, apparently scavenger hunts. He was curious though. Very curious.  
  
Also, nobody knew how to get into his safe. And very few people were skilled enough to crack his security. Turning the chair he moved to get himself into it. Inside lay another envelope, this one said his name again, and the number two was next to it. Quietly he pulled it out and opened it up.

 

_Merlin,_

_I hope I've captured your curiosity._   
_Find the place where we first saw each other._

 

Was all it said. Merlin let his eyebrow go up now. So it was going to be like that was it? He'd scold Harry later for telling Roxanne anything, much less his birth date. He, wanted to know what the young woman was up to though. He couldn't deny that. Harry had told him several times just to ask her out. She was Lancelot proper now, it wasn't a conflict of interest. He usually shut up when Merlin reminded him that a certain young Galahad wouldn't be a conflict of interest either. Their new Arthur was adorably twitchy about the young man.

Merlin hummed quietly and gently placed the first two notes in the top drawer of his desk, then moved to get his to his feet. The first place they'd seen each other. The dorms. Empty just now. They had finished fixing up the table. He hummed and headed out quietly, turning left out of his office to make his way down to the dormitory. It was quite empty when he let himself in, as it should be. Except for a small box sitting on the bed which Roxy had used when she'd been a recruit. Merlin quietly moved over to pick it up, his name was neatly written on the left corner of the box. He gently tugged the bow off and lifted the lid.   
Inside, nestled perfectly into the velvet was a watch he'd been considering purchasing. There was a matching woman's one he was aware. There was a folded slip of paper tucked in there too. He gently drew it out and put the cover back onto the box. Then with his thumb he gently unfolded the paper.

 

_I see you're following the trail. This watches mate would love to be rejoined with it._

_In the tower another message waits, would you want to continue this quest go._

 

He smiled and took the time to put the box and the note in his office before he wandered for the highest part of the manor. Commonly referred to amongst the staff as “the tower” one it housed a telescope and a library. The books remained but it now had a small console for Kingsman flight training. All agents had at the least basic skills of flying craft. Mostly tested in simulation. They did it here.

It took about five minutes to reach the tower proper. Another envelope awaited him. Merlin was starting to feel a little, excited. More than curious. Merlin picked up the envelope and opened it.

 

_This one might be a little harder Merlin. Where did you first praise me._

 

That felt unfair. Except if he was anyone else. And he wasn't sure where she was talking about. He turned on his heel quickly enough. Knowing right where to go.   
  
The search took longer than he expected, following the various lovely clues. Merlin hesitated as he realized he was standing on Percival's front step. This was, awkward feeling almost. The man had been quiet but continued to do his job well since his husband's death. James' daughter had stepped into his old shoes so well. Percival had been quietly so proud of Roxanne. Merlin never quite understood why he'd nominated her. Perhaps they'd talked of it. He took a quiet breath and then rang the bell twice as his last card had informed him to do.

Percival himself appeared in the door just moments later, he cocked his head then gave a very faint smile. “I won't tell you, not to hurt her. You know she could take you apart as well I could. And Eggsy would help.” He quietly held up an envelope that matched all the rest. Merlin accepted it quietly, holding his gaze though.

“Alistair, I honored, that she would even consider me. I will never do anything to hurt her.” He responded quietly. That earned him a little more of a smile now. Merlin was glad to see that Percival didn't seem to, troubled by this.

“I'm just glad it's a Kingman, someone who will understand her. I suggest, you enjoy your evening.” Percival smiled quietly and then moved to close the door, leaving Merlin to open his message alone.

 

_Merlin,_

_By now, I'm sure you've well sorted yourself who this is. I'm waiting for you at the following address, I look forward to seeing you there. -R_

 

He knew the attached address. It was Roxy's residence. The one granted her as the new Lancelot. She could have continued to have lived with Percival, but she was an adult, and she was her own agent. Merlin glanced down at himself and decided perhaps a change of clothes was in order. He took the car from Percival's to his own flat. He did honestly spend very little time here. He pretty much lived at headquarters much of the time, running his own department. A shower and a change of clothing later, Merlin chose a suit. Tonight was special. As much as he preferred his sweaters.

6:45pm found Merlin ringing the bell on Roxy's front door. Roxy answered, her hair pulled back with a clip, but curled down her back. The dress she wore was a lovely shade of teal, and clung in all the right ways. The skirt flaring just above her knees. There were delicious smells coming from the other room, and the soft clink of dishes being set on the table. “So, you found me.” Roxy said quietly now. She leaned up before he could respond and kissed his cheek. “Happy Birthday, Merlin.”

“Thank you Roxanne...” He murmured quietly. He found himself stepping inside as she stepped back. Roxy gave him a little smile. “It's been, an interesting day.”

“Good.” Roxy turned to show him inside properly now. He could just spot Eggsy in the kitchen with an apron on, frowning over something. Roxy quietly moved to the little doorway to speak to him. Merlin paused to watch them a little bit now. Eggsy responded and then nodded and winked at her. She drifted back to him. “He's almost done. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“I would love one.” Merlin smiled quietly. Roxy was away from him again in a moment with light hands as she neatly poured two glasses of wine out. A red. He wondered what it was that Eggsy had made for them. He could smell beef, and some herbs. He was sure it was delicious though. Whatever it was. He accepted the glass from Roxy when she returned. “So what is for dinner?” He asked curiously.

“Filet mignon, I hope you don't mind being Eggsy's guinea pig. He wanted to try a new glaze...” Roxy grinned softly now. “I've always enjoyed what he's made.”

“I'm sure it will be delicious.” Merlin agreed, he'd only gotten to eat some of the lad's baking in the past. Eggsy appeared with a tray from the kitchen and quickly set the table, then winked and grabbed a small bag before excusing himself. Leaving them to eat alone.

“Roxanne...” Merlin said quietly as they settled themselves at the table. He looked all this over. “You know, you didn't have to do this….”

“I wanted to Merlin.” She responded quietly. Her hand found his briefly and gave a squeeze. “It's not every year you confess your feelings to someone on the Spring solstice...”

“I don't know that I've ever, enjoyed a birthday surprise so much.” He admitted now. Apparently this had special meaning to her. He wasn't going to object.

Roxy grinned at him now, he gave her a curious look. “Oh, let's eat. You're going to need your energy. I've plans for dessert. Let's just say they don't involve your shirt.” She winked. Merlin felt his hunger make a quick turn, from wanting the food, to something much more physical. It was easy to settle into the meal, enjoying Roxy's flirting behavior.

Some hours later, as the clock hovered just before midnight he let his eyes trail over pale smooth skin. Roxy was curled up peacefully against him. He wasn't sure he wanted to be anywhere else. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder gently. He'd thank Harry, for letting his birthday slip to the young ones. He wasn't the only one to know such secret information after all.

“Merlin, sleep now. You can get Harry back later.” Roxy murmured sleepily. She shifted to press her own kiss to his collarbone. Merlin chuckled softly and settled himself back down, easily hugging her close. Quite satisfied. He was never, ever going to let her go now.


End file.
